This invention relates to a structure for rapidly and easily producing title sheets which may be placed in a document filming camera to place a title area on the film.
Cameras which are used to photograph documents and reduce the same to a microfiche record are desirably provided with some method for applying a title along one marginal edge of the microfiche for visually identifying the subject matter of the documents on the microfiche.
Prior to the present invention these titles were most conveniently produced by a method including typing of the desired title on a piece of white bond paper. This typed image was then placed in contact with an intermediate, dual spectrum copy sheet, sold commercially by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn., as "3M Brand" Type 676. This composite was exposed in a copy machine such as the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company Model 411 Copier. After exposure, the intermediate was separated from the bond paper and placed in contact with a receptor sheet which would produce a negative transparency of the indicia that had been typed on the bond paper. The receptor material was "3M Brand" Type 678 sheet material which when placed in contact with the intermediate and developed by heat would produce transparent areas in the receptor sheet corresponding to the indicia typed onto the bond paper. The imaged areas on the receptor sheet were then cut from the sheet and mounted on a title mask which could be placed in registration on a tray and placed in the camera to be in contact with the photosensitive material to impart the image to the photosensitive material by contact exposure through the negative formed by the receptor sheet onto the photosensitive material. This multistep operation to provide the tilting thus required the purchase or availability of a dual spectrum copy machine together with a sheet of bond paper, a sheet of intermediate, and a receptor sheet to form the title negative which could be exposed to the photosensitive material. This was a time-consuming and quite expensive titling system.
The present invention makes the production of the title negative substantially a one-step operation and reduces the cost of making and the time for making the identifying title negative.
The present invention provides a system of pigment transfer which results in the production of a negative title strip. Other structures are known wherein pigment transfer has been utilized to make identifying labels or to make stencil sheets. An example of these systems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,384, issued Mar. 3, 1964, to R. Baker. This patent discloses a personalized label kit wherein a pressure-sensitive label is disposed under a thin flexible sheet made of paper or plastic having a layer of an image-transferring substance such as a very thin layer of gold. Thus, a transfer of the coating to the label stock may be made by a smooth pointed object such as a pencil point or the point of a ballpoint pen against the thin sheet opposite the coating of transferring substance. This patent however fails to teach the production of a negative which would afford the title sheet described by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,931, issued Feb. 7, 1961, to R. Gumbinner discloses a stencil sheet having a base tissue, a pastel-colored stencilable coating on one surface of the base tissue and having a coating of dark impression-transmitting coating to a backing sheet. This does not disclose the production of a title-producing negative.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,788, issued Aug. 10, 1976, to J. Pekko et al, discloses a label-producing construction wherein a pigment is transferred from a layer of material positioned opposite one surface of a film such that by impression against the carbon paper the letter will be transferred to the image-receptive coating in the window area of a film. This affords the production of pressure-sensitive labels where the image-forming pigment is protected by the film and visible through the film. This in essence may constitute the production of a positive imaging label, but there is no teaching again of the present invention.